


Miteinai

by vogue91port (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Awkwardness, Dogs, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28010025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91port
Summary: “Não te distraias.” invitou-o o maior. “Ou vou ter de convencer-te uma vez mais do feito que tens vontade. E não quero.” sorriu. “Ignora-lo. Ignora-lo, e verás que vais esquecer-te da sua existência. Ou, pelo menos, é o que espero.”
Relationships: Okamoto Keito/Yaotome Hikaru





	Miteinai

Estou a começar a estudar português, espero que seja pelo menos compreensível. Tenham piedade, por favor :')

**Miteinai**

Keito reclinou a cabeça contra a almofada, a fechar os olhos e a apertar as mãos no lençol, a tentar deixar-se levar pelas sensações que tinha naquele momento.

Aliás, Hikaru sempre afetava-o assim.

Um momento antes falava com ele e o seguinte encontrava-se naquela exata posição, a tentar inutilmente lutar contra os ataques do maior, que se esforçava muito para fazer-lhe passar a vontade de resistir.

Sentia as suas mãos em cima de si.

Sentia a maneira como o acariciavam, confiantes, e não podia negar quanto gostasse da familiaridade com que Hikaru jogava com o seu corpo, a saber já exatamente o que fazer para fazer-lhe esquecer todas reticências ou queixas.

Sentiu-o tirar-lhe lascivamente o cinturão e desabotoar as calças, e tinha-se já convencido a deixa-lo fazer, como sempre, a saber bem como ia acabar, quando ouviu um ruído do corredor e a porta abrir-se.

Instintivamente sentou-se, antes de lembrar que de fato o seu pai não ia voltar para a casa antes de umas horas, e quando viu o seu cão aparecer no quarto torceu a cara.

“Ah, raios!” queixou-se. “Vá lá, sai!” disse ao animal, enquanto Hikaru ria.

“Não te distraias.” invitou-o o maior. “Ou vou ter de convencer-te uma vez mais do feito que tens vontade. E não quero.” sorriu. “Ignora-lo. Ignora-lo, e verás que vais esquecer-te da sua existência. Ou, pelo menos, é o que espero.”

Keito não teve maneira de responder, porque Hikaru voltou a trabalhar, a liberta-lo das calças e da roupa interior, a enrolar o seu sexo na mão e a move-la devagar, tanto de chamar sua atenção, tanto de fazer-lhe mover instintivamente as cadeiras para o seu toque, a procurar um contacto maior com ele.

E era só por instinto que Keito podia, porque mesmo que tivesse fechado de volta os olhos, podia sentir os olhos do cão em cima, e apesar de saber que o seu namorado achasse que fosse algo tolo, não podia concentrar-se, assim não.

Deixou-o fazer por alguns minutos, a tentar averiguar se pudesse ou não relaxar-se suficiente. Por fim voltou a sentar-se, a bufar e a fazer sobressaltar Hikaru.

“Hikka...” murmurou, queixoso, a render-se à desesperação daquele momento, frustrado, a olhar para o animal que parecia mesmo olhar para eles, sentado comodamente num canto do quarto.

O maior revirou os olhos, a suspirar teatralmente e a levantar-se, a tirar o cão pelo colar.

“Vem. Aparentemente o teu dono hoje está mais modesto que normal.” comentou, com uma risada, a leva-lo fora do quarto e a bloqueá-lo; imediatamente ouviram-o ladrar e arranhar a porta, a pedir de poder regressar.

Hikaru mordeu-se um lábio, a levantar uma sobrancelha na direção de Keito.

“Suponho que não esteja bem, não é?” perguntou, a temer já a resposta do menor.

E Keito, relutantemente, acenou com a cabeça, a levar as mãos na cara e a deixar-se cair na cama.

“Lamento!” exclamou, a virar-se para o seu namorado quando juntou-se a ele.

“Não te preocupes. Posso sobreviver a uma tarde sem sexo.” brincou. “Só, a próxima vez que o teu pai vai sair, acho que vou implora-lo de levar ele também.” disse-lhe, a indicar a porta com a cabeça.

Keito acenou com a cabeça, envergonhado.

Sabia que precisava paciência para lidar com as suas fixações, que fossem justificadas ou não.

E sentia-se muito feliz do feito que Hikaru, com ele, sempre tivesse suficiente.

Estou a começar a estudar português, espero que seja pelo menos compreensível. Tenham piedade, por favor :')

**Miteinai**

Keito reclinou a cabeça contra a almofada, a fechar os olhos e a apertar as mãos no lençol, a tentar deixar-se levar pelas sensações que tinha naquele momento.

Aliás, Hikaru sempre afetava-o assim.

Um momento antes falava com ele e o seguinte encontrava-se naquela exata posição, a tentar inutilmente lutar contra os ataques do maior, que se esforçava muito para fazer-lhe passar a vontade de resistir.

Sentia as suas mãos em cima de si.

Sentia a maneira como o acariciavam, confiantes, e não podia negar quanto gostasse da familiaridade com que Hikaru jogava com o seu corpo, a saber já exatamente o que fazer para fazer-lhe esquecer todas reticências ou queixas.

Sentiu-o tirar-lhe lascivamente o cinturão e desabotoar as calças, e tinha-se já convencido a deixa-lo fazer, como sempre, a saber bem como ia acabar, quando ouviu um ruído do corredor e a porta abrir-se.

Instintivamente sentou-se, antes de lembrar que de fato o seu pai não ia voltar para a casa antes de umas horas, e quando viu o seu cão aparecer no quarto torceu a cara.

“Ah, raios!” queixou-se. “Vá lá, sai!” disse ao animal, enquanto Hikaru ria.

“Não te distraias.” invitou-o o maior. “Ou vou ter de convencer-te uma vez mais do feito que tens vontade. E não quero.” sorriu. “Ignora-lo. Ignora-lo, e verás que vais esquecer-te da sua existência. Ou, pelo menos, é o que espero.”

Keito não teve maneira de responder, porque Hikaru voltou a trabalhar, a liberta-lo das calças e da roupa interior, a enrolar o seu sexo na mão e a move-la devagar, tanto de chamar sua atenção, tanto de fazer-lhe mover instintivamente as cadeiras para o seu toque, a procurar um contacto maior com ele.

E era só por instinto que Keito podia, porque mesmo que tivesse fechado de volta os olhos, podia sentir os olhos do cão em cima, e apesar de saber que o seu namorado achasse que fosse algo tolo, não podia concentrar-se, assim não.

Deixou-o fazer por alguns minutos, a tentar averiguar se pudesse ou não relaxar-se suficiente. Por fim voltou a sentar-se, a bufar e a fazer sobressaltar Hikaru.

“Hikka...” murmurou, queixoso, a render-se à desesperação daquele momento, frustrado, a olhar para o animal que parecia mesmo olhar para eles, sentado comodamente num canto do quarto.

O maior revirou os olhos, a suspirar teatralmente e a levantar-se, a tirar o cão pelo colar.

“Vem. Aparentemente o teu dono hoje está mais modesto que normal.” comentou, com uma risada, a leva-lo fora do quarto e a bloqueá-lo; imediatamente ouviram-o ladrar e arranhar a porta, a pedir de poder regressar.

Hikaru mordeu-se um lábio, a levantar uma sobrancelha na direção de Keito.

“Suponho que não esteja bem, não é?” perguntou, a temer já a resposta do menor.

E Keito, relutantemente, acenou com a cabeça, a levar as mãos na cara e a deixar-se cair na cama.

“Lamento!” exclamou, a virar-se para o seu namorado quando juntou-se a ele.

“Não te preocupes. Posso sobreviver a uma tarde sem sexo.” brincou. “Só, a próxima vez que o teu pai vai sair, acho que vou implora-lo de levar ele também.” disse-lhe, a indicar a porta com a cabeça.

Keito acenou com a cabeça, envergonhado.

Sabia que precisava paciência para lidar com as suas fixações, que fossem justificadas ou não.

E sentia-se muito feliz do feito que Hikaru, com ele, sempre tivesse suficiente.


End file.
